Assistant To The Stars
by Show-Stealing
Summary: Imagination Mickie James the wrestler never existed, she never had that dream to become a wrestler, instead she became an assistant, but somehow got dragged into the world that never entered her mind. She developed a love for the sport she knew hardly anything about, and formed attachments to a man that was only supposed to be in her life for 3 months.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: This story may contain some strong language, and occasions that may not be suitable for all readers (ie: Sex Talk/Action)**_

_**Assistant to the Stars**_

_**Summary -**_

**Imagination Mickie James the wrestler never existed, she never had that dream to become a wrestler, instead she became an assistant, but somehow got dragged into the world that never entered her mind. She developed a love for the sport she knew hardly anything about, and formed attachments to a man that was only supposed to be in her life for 3 months.**

**Chapter 1**

Mickie James walked down the long halls of her new employers office building, she received a pass in the mail. She may of needed instructions with that as a kind gentlemen had to show her how to use the pass picture card as a tool to enter the building. He seemed to be a pro, must come here often was the first thing to come to mind.

It was her third day on the job, they told her she was based in the office but would have to some times travel with her client which she didn't mind all to much. But she hadn't been told yet who she would be an assistant to so she was spending the first few days sorting out her office.

Mickie had been diagnosed with OCD, it affected the people around her more than herself, she was happy as long as everything was organised in work but at home was a different story, that was her messy area, it was her 'fuck it' thing her father always said you needed in life. Sometimes the need to be clean and organised over took but, it was who she was she couldn't help that.

She checked her box and to her surprise she already had post sent to work. She bit her lip to suppress her smile as she made her way to the communal kitchen sitting area.

It was empty when she arrived in the room, she began the coffee maker as she opened the first letter, it was just a welcome to the 'family' letter that was printed out stuck under his! Nose to sign which he'd never read. He probably wasn't even aware she'd been hired, but she didn't mind, the money she did have was starting to dry up debts and bills were piling up, she was thankful for the income, even though it was only small. But what can you expect being an assistant to a person who as of yet didn't assistant, they said after a few weeks there would be a pay review to see if they were paying the person to much or to little.

Mickie took a sip of her coffee as she opened her diary onto the page she needed to see what was going on today.

Not a lot apparently, slow start, all she had to do was attend the meeting her and her yet to boss's boss were having. They had one the first time they met but this was just to clarify things and exchange ways of contacting each other, which he could just hand to the person.

Lunch time came around sooner than she realised, she had been given the task of decorating her office, there wasn't much choice as it had to fit certain rules but still it was a hard choice.

Standing in the bare office she wondered what she could possibly need it for, storage maybe, she could always use more wardrobe and shoe space.

"Wondering what you need an office for?" a friendly voice asked, pulling her head towards the door Mickie sore a women she should probably know but didn't. "Hi I'm Lucy" shaking hands Mickie smiled at the women "I'm a fellow PA you can always come to me if you can't work a persons schedule together but by who you've assisted i doubt you'll have any problems."

"The only problem I've had so far is getting in here" both women laughed

"You due a break? We can talk about an embarrassing pass card experience i had over coffee and lunch"

"Sure" Mickie smiled

Both women laughed as Lucy shared her story, mickie felt quite lucky her first three days had gone so smoothly compared to Lucy's turns out she was also a new starter, maybe the wrestling company were trying to give everyone Pa's, makes sense, at least then you know your talent know where there supposed to be and has someone reminding them of that fact.

Mickie was a little jealous Lucy had already been assigned a wrestler to manage, her schedule was busier with a lot of different things going on. She spoke to Lucy about what she knew about wrestling as she looked over her notes on the meeting time, she was making sure she knew for definite last thing she needed was to be late.

"I know bits" Mickie started sipping her coffee "My brother and dad used to watch it together i think they still do by how excited they seemed i got a job here"

"We should probably watch it, i mean we don't want to seem like smart arses but we don't want to seem completely clueless at the same time"

* * *

"So you live like 2 streets away from me?" Mickie asked trying to work out her geography in her head, it was safe to say they'd gone off topic as they helped each other fill in there office decoration form which needed to be in by the end of the day.

"Yeah, seems like" Lucy smiled "We should totally ride together to save on fuel"

"That's not a bad idea" mickie nodded, she secretly hoped she could catch a lift in with Lucy instead of the other way around, her car was an embarrassment it was a complete wreck. Probably not safe to be on the roads, probably not even legal.

* * *

_**So this is Mickie's first week on the job, next chapter you find out what this week was like for the person she'll be assisting. It was also a little background on the Mickie James I've created :) in no way am i saying Mickie needed to change but for the story i want to create, i needed to re-create her slightly.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone in this story bar, Lucy, and maybe the back story i made up for Mickie :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary -**_ _**Imagination Mickie James the wrestler never existed, she never had that dream to become a wrestler, instead she became an assistant, but somehow got dragged into the world that never entered her mind. She developed a love for the sport she knew hardly anything about, and formed attachments to a man that was only supposed to be in her life for 3 months.**_

**Chapter 2**

_**The week before**_

_John Cena knocked loudly on the office door. Shortly after, a booming voice said, "Come in." He opened the door to see Vince McMahon standing behind his desk with a phone glued to his ear. When Vince recognized him, he smiled and gestured for John to have a seat. John Cena, had been called into Vince's office for a 'very important' meeting. He wasn't sure of the details of this meeting but it probably had something to do with his recent of pushes towards the top spot once again._

_"John. I'm so glad you could make it. How are you feeling?" Vince sat down in his leather chair and leaned back._

_"Good I suppose. A few aches and pains." John rested his left ankle on his right knee "Nothing I can't handle."_

_"That's what I like to hear. I'm going to cut to the chase here." Vince leaned forward with his elbows on the desk and laced his fingers together. "We want you to be the World Heavyweight Champion."_

_John was shocked. Triple h was the champ. Vince wanted him to beat the golden son-in-law "What about Hunter?"_

_"He's out with injury again. He'll be gone at least 3 months. I need someone the fans like to carry the torch. Randy's got issues, yet again, so he's out of the picture. Chris and Punk are in the middle of a feud for the wwe championship so they're out too. That leaves you. With your new look, it only seems fair." Vince stands up and puts his hands in the air. "Think about it… 'John Cena, the World Heavyweight Champion'. Vince's smiles and the gears could be seen turning in his head. "It's perfect. It's genius. You're going to be busy with autograph signings and appearances. Of course, I'm going to have to find an assistant for…"_

_John cut him off as fast as he could. "I don't need a PA."_

_"Yes you will."_

_"I can handle it, Vince. Really." John stood up to protest but was silenced by his boss._

_"Nonsense. I don't need my champ too tired before the show." Vince stood and walked around his desk. He placed an arm around John's shoulders and walked him to the door. "You'll get your script from ness; it has everything you need to know. Make it good, I want your name on every wrestling column by tomorrow morning." Vince patted John's back and pushed him out the door. "I'll have you an assistant by Sunday."_

_John was prepared to object again but Vince slammed the door shut. He stood outside the door with a confused look on his face. He ran his hand through his hair. "New look?" he questioned quietly "I grew my hair out slightly and spiked it" He looked down at his watch and saw that there were only a couple of hours left before Raw went live. He had to find ness and get that script. That was John's way of rebelling out against his ex Kelsey for finding someone else, granted they'd been split up over a year but still, she should be heartbroken over him and be unhappy until the day she dies. Well that's John's mindset anyways. She hated him having his hair spiked so reluctantly John adopted the short back and sides look._

_John wanted her to be heartbroken, the main reason because he was, he hadn't even looked at a women since which wasn't like him, he didn't even do that when they were together, he was known for his wandering eye. When being 'intimate' with Kelsey, he would often drift, not from her vagina but mentally._

_John chuckled to himself "That sounds like a really poetic way of coming out the closet" he mumbled to himself in his locker room as he went through his thoughts. "Drifting from the vagina, sashaying towards cock" he laughed to himself, he then closed his eyes, he could be weird sometimes, not everyone found himself hilarious like he did._

_Back to the rebellion, he knew she watched the show, so she would see it, he hoped it ticked her off, her mother often sore john's in the grocery store, that's often mostly how he finds out the dirt on his ex-girlfriend, he wasn't a stalker or anything it was just nice to know she was as upset as he was over the break up sometimes._

_Not that she was any more now she was shacking up with her precious rick!_

* * *

_**Do you even like this story? Let me know! No One's reviewing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary -**_ _**Imagination Mickie James the wrestler never existed, she never had that dream to become a wrestler, instead she became an assistant, but somehow got dragged into the world that never entered her mind. She developed a love for the sport she knew hardly anything about, and formed attachments to a man that was only supposed to be in her life for 3 months.**_

**Chapter 3**

John was in his locker room preparing for the Elimination Chamber match. He was going to be the second last person to enter. It would be John pinning Triple h to win the World Heavyweight Belt. As Vince suspected, John's performance on Raw a few days ago was the talk of every wrestling column. After he announced that he was the reason behind Orton's mysterious disappearance the arena erupted with cheers. Of course there were the die hard Orton fans who would boo anyone other than Orton, of course that was a way to write orton out while he figured out his 'issues'. They were against the storyline but no one knew of Orton's 'issues'. John's change of character has changed the way he thought of his work, he's never been this passionate about his story lines since he first started and it all was so knew then when he got to the top it was all the same just different people, now he was more edgier and winning back fans he'd lost.

Suddenly, John was brought out of his thought by a knock on the door. He had told everyone that he didn't want to be disturbed before his match. He was still a bit of 'diva' at times, who wouldn't be at his level when he can get away with it. "Who could possibly be at the door?" John questioned himself as he made his way across the room. "Can I help you?" He asked as he opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw the beauty in front of him. Even though she was wearing a business suit, her curves were more than evident. Her creamy skin was even paler than his own. He was trying to focus on the words coming out of her mouth but… oh her mouth. Her full plump lips begged to be ravished by a kiss. John blinked a couple of times to bring himself back to reality. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" whoever dated this women was a lucky man.

"It's actually my job to help you, but if you want to help me, I'm all for it." She said this sweetly with her cutest smile plastered on her face.

"Excuse me?" John was slightly confused. He had told Vince that he didn't need an assistant. Could Vince have hired one anyway? John was going to have a hard time working with her around, people were just distracting.

"Mickie James" She extended her hand out for a handshake. "Vince told me you needed an assistant for the next couple of months." Realizing that John wasn't going to shake her hand she recoiled it and placed it in her pocket. "I'll just come back later." She turned to walk away but was stopped when John grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little confused. I told Vince that I didn't need any help." John was unsure what to say next. A small silver chain dangled from her neck and went underneath her white collared shirt.

"So you don't need an assistant?" Mickie looked away to hide the hurt in her eyes. She'd never been turned down by a client before. "Alright then. It was really nice to meet you, Mr Cena." She grabbed the hand that was still holding her in place and removed it from her shoulder. Just then, a stage hand came up behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt." He turned his attention to John. "You need to be at the gorilla in 10 minutes." And as quick as he appeared, he was gone.

"Goodbye." Mickie let go of his big hand and started towards the offices. She needed to let Vince know that John didn't want her services, maybe someone who would actually would appreciate her could have her. She spotted Lucy walking towards her grinning, they both couldn't believe this world they were now in, they needed a catch up after today's events.

John felt slightly colder with her departure. He couldn't just let the warmth disappear. "Wait!" John caught up with her quickly; her little steps were no match for his long strides. He dodged around a women and took the few more strides to be near the women "Let me buy you dinner." Did he really just say that? Apparently he did because her face was showing the shock that he felt inside. "If you're going to be spending up to three months with me, I'd like to get to know you better. And I want you to know the real me." Her face still showed utter shock until it slowly melted into a heart warming smile.

"I'd love to." Mickie could feel butterflies flying around in her stomach. No client had ever bought her dinner before, the most she ever got bought for her was a pen when it ran out on a business trip "Oh no. The match. You're going to be late. Get back in there." Mickie tried pushing the large man but he didn't budge.

"What are you trying to do? I'm already ready." John loved the feel of her hands on his chest. He quit being the unmovable force and allowed her to push him back into his dressing room. She had managed to push him backwards into a chair and almost fell down on top of him.

Mickie was looking around his locker room that seemed to belong to just him and still couldn't find the object of her attention. "Where do you keep your gel?" She was starting to panic until she found it. "Ah ha. Here they are. Look at me." Mickie moved over to the seat John was in and bent over to his height to put the touches on his hair.

John grabbed her wrists to keep her from coming any closer. "I can do it myself." this was a major invasion of his space, he hadn't let anyone this close unless they were family or he'd been sleeping with them.

"I know you can but trust me, I'm faster." Mickie struggled in his strong grip. "You don't have time to argue with me. Now look up."

John was afraid to let her get too close. Afraid of the reaction his body would have to hers. Her perfume was drifting around his nose, weakening his senses. He released her wrists and tilted his head up. In one swift movement she was done and her body was moving away. He barely felt it. "Wow. That was fast."

"Told you. Now come on. You've only got 3 minutes left." Mickie walked over to the door and opened it for him, she sent Lucy a smile and she motioned she'd just text her, she probably had things to do now "I can't have you late on my first day."

They walked side by side on the way to the gorilla position, both stealing glances at the other. To say they were suited as business partners was an understatement.

John did his famous entrance to the ring, the whole time all he could think about was the look on Mickie's face. She looked like the world had just found out her biggest secret. John climbed into his chamber and waited for the match to begin. He had plenty of time to think about Mickie later. Right now he needed to get his game face on. He was going to win the title tonight and Hunter wasn't going to let him take it without a decent looking attempt.

John searched his brain, what possibly could mickie get paid to assist him with, this was going to be hard giving her jobs to do for him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary -**_

_**Imagination Mickie James the wrestler never existed, she never had that dream to become a wrestler, instead she became an assistant, but somehow got dragged into the world that never entered her mind. She developed a love for the sport she knew hardly anything about, and formed attachments to a man that was only supposed to be in her life for 3 months.**_

**Chapter 4**

Mickie was stood talking to a fellow PA who seemed rather excited at the fact mickie was assisting John, she said to mickie she should know he was pretty much a big deal around here, that scared her. She looked away and there stood a weak and bloody John leaning against a trainer. "Oh my god. Excuse me, Nancy" She couldn't believe that John was still standing. His legs were wobbly and his eyes were dazed. "Here, let me help." She reached for John's free arm but he pulled it away from her.

"I can do this without your help." John needed to get stitched up but he needed to sit down first. He knew he had lost a lot of blood because his entire body felt drained.

"Would you quit being so stubborn with me?" She grabbed his arm again and refused to let go. "You can yell at me, spit at me, and all out hate me if you want. But it's going to have to wait until we get you cleaned up and fixed. Are we clear?" With the help of the trainer, Mickie was able to guide John back to the doctor. She watched and waited as he was stitched and washed off. She held his hand when he flinched at the cold water on his forehead.

"You don't have a concussion but I don't want you doing any travelling or heavy lifting until your balance restores."

"How long will that take?" Mickie asked listening carefully to the doctors instructions.

"Couple of hours. If you can't jump in the morning without feeling dizzy, call me." The doctor handed him a couple of pills. "These should stop the pain for tonight but don't take them until you're ready for bed. And make sure you've eaten first."

"But Doc, I was going to drive to the next city tonight after the show. I don't have anywhere to stay. Where in the hell am I going to find a room this late?" John leaned his head back against the wall. He was screwed and he knew it.

"You can stay with me." Mickie's voice barely came out above a whisper. She could feel all of the eyes settle on her. "I already have a room. Besides, you promised me dinner."

"Alright then. I trust you to take care of him. I know he's going to try to push himself too much but don't let him. He just needs to relax."

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything. Can we go now?" Mickie had John's blood all over her white shirt. She needed to change. Not to mention that she hadn't eaten since noon.

"He's all yours. Goodnight kids." The doctor picked up his bag and left through the double doors.

"You didn't drive here did you?" Mickie asked as she stood up. She had taken a taxi from the hotel.

"No, I took a cab." John stood a bit too quickly and felt a little unstable. He reached out to grab the wall but was quickly balanced by the woman next to him. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome. Now come on, we need to go get your stuff out of the locker room." Mickie and John walked together in silence. When they reached the gorilla pit she grabbed her jacket that was still sitting on the chair.

"I'm sorry about the blood on your shirt. I'll buy you a new one." Even though John's head was throbbing from the cut on his temple, he felt at a slight ease.

"No need. I'll just steal one of yours."

When they made it to the locker room, John walked in first. He needed a shower; he could still smell Hunters cologne and his sweat. "I'm going to take a quick shower before we go. Just wait here." He grabbed his bag and slowly headed towards the back of the room.

Mickie felt tired even though she hadn't done much this evening. The night's events were enough to make anyone tired. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started typing away back and fourth who Lucy who was in bed long ago.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary -**_

_**Imagination Mickie James the wrestler never existed, she never had that dream to become a wrestler, instead she became an assistant, but somehow got dragged into the world that never entered her mind. She developed a love for the sport she knew hardly anything about, and formed attachments to a man that was only supposed to be in her life for 3 months.**_

**Chapter 5**

John walked out into the locker room to find it empty. "Mickie?" When there was no answer he decided to sit down and pack up his things. He reached for his second duffel bag only to find that his things had already been packed.

"Yes. Thank you, we'll be right out." Mickie walked inside to see John fully dressed and ready to go. "Good, you're ready. Our taxi is outside." Mickie had managed to pack up John's things, order pizza and call the local cab company while he was showering.

"What about my belt?" John hadn't seen it since he walked through the curtains after his match.

"I've got it in your bag. A stage hand brought it by with the new name tag." She smacked John's hands away from his bags and lifted them both up on her shoulders. John stared at her but must have remembered the doctor's orders. She heard him shut the door behind them and lead the way out to the taxi.

"You look good in one of my shirts." Although the shirt was too big for her, she had managed to make it fit quite nicely. She had the bottom tied at her waist and she had rolled the sleeves up to show off her arms.

"Glad you think so because I'm keeping it." Mickie smiled up at John and blushed. His stare was making her feel insecure.

The ride to the hotel was mostly silent. When the cab stopped in front of the hotel, John paid the tab. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. You want me to carry those?" John pointed at the large duffel bags hanging on Mickie's shoulders. "I'm feeling a little bit better now."

"No. The doctor said you weren't allowed to strain yourself. Besides, I didn't make it to the gym today. I need this." Mickie tried to work out every morning but she'd been on a plane this morning. One call from Vince McMahon is enough to make anyone drop what they're doing and start packing. "Excuse me." Mickie needed to get John a card to her room in case he decided to do anything while she was out with Lucy in the morning, doing important PA business, it wasn't coffee and a bagel at all. "I need an extra key card to my room please. It's room 214." The desk clerk must have recognized her from earlier because he just smiled and reached for a new card. Mickie grabbed the card and handed it to John. "Thank you. Have a good night."

"Good night, ma'am. You too, sir. I hope your head gets to feeling better. That was a nasty fall you must of took." The clerk sat back down in front of his laptop and started typing.

"Thanks." John smiled at the young man and followed Mickie. "Can we take the stairs? I just felt a little dizzy. I don't think I can handle the feeling of weightlessness right now."

"Of course." Mickie turned left and found the door she was looking for. She held the door open and let John pass. "I'm starving and our pizza should be here any minute."

John tried to focus on the steps instead of the pain in his head. "Pizza huh? Did you get extra cheese and leave off the onions and peppers? I like it best that way."

"What the hell? Are you my long lost twin or something? That's how I like my pizza." Mickie was amazed. "Whoo, we made it." Mickie opened the door to the second level for John and he walked to the room by himself. Even though it was only 20 feet or so, it was still an accomplishment.

John used his card to open the door and held it for Mickie. "And I'm sorry about getting angry with you for helping me. I'm just not use to it." He walked over to the table and sat down in front of Mickie's laptop.

Mickie dropped the duffel bags on the floor and sat at the end of the couch. "I understand. You're independent. That's a good quality to have in a career like this." Mickie bent over and unzipped her boots. She pulled them off, revealing a pair of lime coloured socks. A complete change from the proper business attire.

John thought about asking her about her colourful socks but a knock at the door interrupted him. Mickie must be hungry because she was at the door in a second. She paid the delivery girl and even gave her a tip. With her hands full of pizza and soda she shut the door with her foot. Her smile was as big as ever. She seemed almost blissful at this very moment.

"Do you want to eat at the desk or would you like to eat over here? We can see what's on TV." Mickie took the remote off of the TV and sat on the couch. It wasn't long before he came to join her. She handed him the remote. "Find something good." She rushed off to the kitchenette and later returned with plastic cups.

"How about we watch Conan or something? Oh thanks." He said when she handed him a full cup and his pills.

"That's fine. I won't be awake much longer anyway." Mickie grabbed a piece of the cheesy pizza and dove in. The sensation drove her taste buds wild. She moaned with satisfaction. "Could you hand me a napkin?"

John obliged and watched as she ate her food so teasingly.

* * *

Mickie sat up and rubbed her stomach. "I'm full. You want any more?" she turned around to see John fast asleep. "Aww, how sweet." She pulled the uneaten piece of pizza out of his hand and tossed it back in the box. She collected the boxes and napkins and put them on the desk. She then walked over to John and shook him lightly. "John? you need to get ready for bed." John grunted but didn't move. "Fine, have it your way." She pulled his shoes off and put them in front of the coffee table neatly and together. When she grabbed for his belt buckle she was stopped by John's large hands. "Good, you're awake. You can't sleep in jeans so go ahead and shimmy out of those. I'm going to go wash my make up off."

John wanted to argue that he could sleep just fine in jeans but she just walked away and shut the bathroom door. He did as he was told, removing his jeans and his shirt. He dropped them on the floor next to the couch. He quickly dashed to the room which didn't have mickie's things in and got underneath the covers so he wouldn't be seen in his boxers. He felt a little woozy and leaned back against the pillow. "Hey Mickie? Would you mind bringing me a…" John's voice was lost as soon as Mickie walked into view at his door. All she was wearing was his shirt and a pair of very short pair of shorts with loads of different faces sponge bob was making. Her toned legs were distracting him from even the simplest thought.

"What was it that you wanted?" Mickie watched as he took in her body. She could swear he was going to drool. The way his eyes covered every inch of her made her heart beat faster. "John?" Mickie blushed, this was inappropriate "John, you're staring."

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry. I just, uh…" John looked over at the dresser and tried to distract himself with the pretty vase of flowers, the hourglass shape just reminded him of her. "I was just wondering if you could bring me a cold wash cloth."

"Okay." Mickie retreated back into the bathroom. So maybe the shorts were a little over the top, but she surely couldn't ask him if he was ok with her sleeping nude. "You can do this, Mick. Just walk in there and put it on his head. No need to be embarrassed." She repeated these words in her head hoping that the little pep talk would make her more confident. She wet a small cloth and wrung it out.

John was thinking of everything he could to stop his body from reacting to what he just saw. He had seen the tip of a tattoo peeking out from the bottom of her vest top. He'd ask her about that later. Now, he just needed to focus on cooling down and going to sleep.

Mickie walked out of the bathroom and over the living area to his room. She folded the wash cloth as she walked in distracting her slightly from him and placed it on his head. "Is there anything else you need?" When he shook his head she quickly slipped from his room and got into her own bed. She rolled onto her side "What time would you like me to wake you up in the morning?" she called across to his room, with the doors open they could see across the living area into there bedrooms

"8:00 or 9:00 will be fine." John heard her clicking the buttons on the alarm clock. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Mickie."

"Sweet dreams, John." Mickie turned off the lamp and lay waiting for sleep to over come her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary -**_

_**Imagination Mickie James the wrestler never existed, she never had that dream to become a wrestler, instead she became an assistant, but somehow got dragged into the world that never entered her mind. She developed a love for the sport she knew hardly anything about, and formed attachments to a man that was only supposed to be in her life for 3 months.**_

**Chapter 6**

Mickie was having a hard time sleeping, so she did what she always does when she can't sleep, she works.

She lay in bed that night on her laptop double checking appointments, checking e-mail, replying to some and doing her new routine she needed to get into, but maybe not always at this hour. She could hear nothing coming from the room opposite where he slept, he was obviously having no such difficulty with sleeping. She looked up into the doorway to see his foot hanging off the side of the bed.

She smiled to herself before going back to booking the next few weeks and double checking some more things. Vince had given her a list of things she wanted her to get John doing in the next few weeks, she'd almost nearly contacted all the people she needed to. She sighed closing her eyes and stretching out her arms above her head. She was so caught up in work she didn't hear the shuffling from the other room.

She opened her eyes again to see John standing in the doorway. "Oh my god you scared me." She said her hand on her chest. He let out a small laugh before coming over to her bed and laying on his stomach. "What's wrong how come you're awake?" She asked him shutting her laptop placing it on the table next to her.

"I couldn't sleep." he said turning his head to look at her.

She laughed. "You were snoring." she said running her fingers through his messy hair. He closed his eyes. "So how come you're up?" She asked after a few minutes. He lightly shrugged his shoulders. It was strange he was awake, the pills were meant to knock him out. And tomorrow was his travel day, so why was he awake right now? "I booked your ass solid the next 2 weeks, but you have a few days off, to do whatever." She said turning off the bedside lamp and getting comfortable, hoping he'd get the message now was not the time for them to get acquainted with each other properly.

"You're the best." He said muffled from the blankets. She smiled to herself.

She closed her eyes and suddenly he held himself up on his elbows. "No, I mean it." he said. she could feel his eyes on her, even in the dark.

"Okay." She said a small laugh coming out, what was he talking about? What time was it? 3 am wow. She looked to him, he'd known her just under 6 hours, she'd barely done anything.

"No, Mickie ." He said she felt his hand on the side of her face. She looked up at his dark figure, her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the darkness. "Really, your amazing"

She chuckled "Doc wasn't joking when he said they could make you delirious" mickie climbed out of bed and offered her hand to him "Come on you, let's go sleep those pills off" John took her hand but used his own strength to get up

"That probably is a good idea, sleep away this headache while I'm there" he seemed more normal now he wasn't so sleepy "Is my stitches bleeding?" he asked mickie turned the living area lamp on and poked them lightly with her thumb as he winced.

"No your good"

"See you in the morning" he said he tried to playfully push her but failed by missing. He flopped onto his bed "Soooo tired" he groaned.

Mickie smiled turned the lamp off and went into her room closing the door over slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary -**_ _**Imagination Mickie James the wrestler never existed, she never had that dream to become a wrestler, instead she became an assistant, but somehow got dragged into the world she barely new anything about.**_

**Chapter 7**

John walked out his room fixing his hair, he watched as she wandered around in a pair of jeans and a hoodie, her hair was around her shoulders with a long wavy look going on and she had glasses on.

"You wear glasses?" he questioned, she turned to him, he had an interview to do before they went to catch the plane, she went to take them off "No I didn't mean that I just, didn't expect it is all" John shrugged going over to the mirror "Like the hair down to" he watched her in the mirror as he messed with his hair. She was rooting through her bag then pulled her phone out. "What time do i need to leave for my interview?"

"Half an hour" she looked up as he turned to her "But my ride home is waiting so, i guess I'm off home"

"When are you next on the road?"

"Whenever, that's technically something we decide amongst us how much time i actually spend with you" she put her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh well, maybe i could stop by the office sometime this week, sort that out" John picked up mickie's case "I'll see you down"

"You don't have to"

"I know i want to, just because I'm your boss doesn't mean i have to be an ass to you" He pulled the door open let her go first, he closed the door behind him nodding at a group of men just down the hall. Mickie seemed to recognise them but she couldn't put her finger on who they were exactly.

* * *

John directed mickie away from the front desk "But I have to pay for the room" she pointed over to the desk and got a weird look from the snotty desk clerk, probably because she was with John, the clerk seemed to only have nice eyes for him.

"I'll get it" John nodded nudging her towards the exit gently, after what she did for him, it seems stupid, all she did was put him up for the night and not even ask if he'd go half on the room with her, he was a gentlemen when he wanted to be.

"But-"

"It's fine really" they got to the car where Lucy was waiting for mickie, she looked at them as she opened the boot "You saved my ass last night, least I can do"

"Well um, thank you" mickie smiled slightly, he curled one side of his mouth up as he put her case into the boot of the car.

John fiddled with his tie and Mickie scoffed "Would you just leave it alone come here" she went towards him and hit his hand away and fixed it "I find out you messed this god damn tie up again i will kill you"

John laughed lowly "yes ma'am"

"You better believe it"

John smiled "Where you i be without you ay, check me out less then a day and I'm already dependant on you"

Mickie couldn't help her somewhat smile mixed with a smirk etch on her face. "And to think you didn't want me i could be off helping other people with there ties"

John smiled towards her "So uh, ill see you some time next week then?"

"Yeah" she opened her car door "Don't be late for your interview don't stay to long because you'll miss your flight"

"Get in the car" John laughed "Your technically off the clock"

"I'll have you know, as an assistant you are never off the clock"

John laughed lowly as she got into the car "See you later" he nodded and head back in towards the hotel.

* * *

As Lucy drove out the car park she glanced to Mickie "And you were worried you two wouldn't get on"

"We're just so different"

"They do say opposites attract" Lucy laughed glancing at Mickie who got comfy putting her feet up.

"Helps he's a gentlemen like, I've worked for some dicks in my time but he holds doors for me and everything"

"Awe that's sweet, but, it's supposed to be the other way around"

"I know I've told him that but he won't have it, he say's personally he doesn't need me like you know carrying bags getting him food that sort of thing he just wants me to sort out his appearances and travel plans"

"Sorry, i was watching that man" Lucy spoke staring at some man as they sat at traffic lights "All i heard was don't need me and he wants me"

"Your dirty"

"It's been so long i just want to run over there rip that mans sweater vest and fanny pack right off"

"Oh my god" Mickie laughed covering her face

"What girls have needs like men to you must know that" Lucy pulled the car away from the traffic lights and that was it they were on the long road back to Connecticut, they had to stop off at the offices on the way back to let Mr levesque know how the initial time with there clients had gone. They were going to go home and change into more suitable clothes for the office but Mr levesque told them there was no need. Mickie would be putting her hair up and putting contacts in though.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary -**_

_**Imagination Mickie James the wrestler never existed, she never had that dream to become a wrestler, instead she became an assistant, but somehow got dragged into the world she barely new anything about.**_

**Chapter 8**

John sat next to Mickie his shoulder brushing with hers as they talked about when Mickie should be on the road with him.

"I still owe you dinner remember" he turned his head to her once he finished talking "How about tonight after your finished here?"

"I can't tonight, I just got a puppy, I can't really just not go home until late?" Mickie turned her head to him, she couldn't help but smile as he did "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing" he shook his head "Well I could just come over, it has been awhile since someone cooked for me"

It was mickie's turn to shake her head as she rose to her feet "You'll be lucky, I cook for no one" she threw a smile over her shoulder at him as she went to her filing cabinet.

"Not even your boyfriend?" John questioned confused, all women do that right?

"I don't have one" mickie shut her filing cabinet and walked back over towards her desk

"Seriously?"

"Nooo I lied, he's hiding in my closet" she nodded her head towards a closet she uses to put her coat and bag, she also had a change of clothes, she's not that sure why. She lent over the desk and picked up the schedule that they just devised. "So uh, we're agreed?" mickie looked up towards John from the paper she printed and wrote on.

"Yeah I guess" he chuckled scratching his face "So about this dinner promise?"

"What about it?" mickie sat back down in her chair and going onto her emails

"Why don't we make it lunch instead, come on it's almost one o'clock I'm starving" John moaned like a small child standing up "Yanno what forget it, I'm your boss and as your boss I demand you come to lunch with me"

"I really should finish this first" Mickie sat back at her desk next to John "I mean, if I don't do it before the end of the day Paul will be on my back"

"Then will you" John asked turning to her, he glanced over her body, he really should stop doing that.

"I suppose I have to you have demanded me to" She glanced at him smiling.

"You seem quite shy" he commentated looking towards her as she was typing on her keyboard.

"Your not the first to say that"

"Must be true then"

"Must be"

There was a knock on the door and Mr Levesque walked in "Oh hey John"

"Hey" John nodded

"How you getting on with that schedule"

"Yeah it's nearly done, just typing it up, it'll be with you within the hour"

* * *

Mickie stood by as John signed autographs took pictures and spoke to his fans, she was on her phone all john's business calls were transferred to her, her phone was constantly on the go, she often decided to just turn her phone off, they just left messages instead. She watched John, he ignored everyone around him at that point to talk to a small boy who seemed in ore of him, John was talking to him, the boy nodded and spoke very little back.

Mickie knew John was a big deal, mainly because people told her and the amount of appearances he had made her realize he was in high demand so he must be popular. But she only just realized what he actually meant to his fans, the look of admiration on there faces was heart warming.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner, i was working on a new story idea**


	9. NOTICE!

Well first off, i'm so sorry it's been a while :( i couldn't get onto the account to update!

I'm an idiot and forgot i changed the password -_-

So the reason for this instead of an update is, i'm starting a poll i have a few stories all on the go, and i just want to pick one to continue with, so this is where you come in! take the poll on my profile and have you say.

Also there's a few lines about different ways to contact me, it says it all :)

And once again a huge _SORRY! _


End file.
